


Lost

by Jaymilitary55



Series: Tier One [3]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brothers, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bonds, Mental bonds, Military, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, PTSD, Sexual Slavery, Tier one, black ops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymilitary55/pseuds/Jaymilitary55
Summary: I feel like I’m floating, actually lost is a more accurate term for it. Like I’m switching between the three different parts of life, and I don’t know which one is right.Or,Jay deals with the aftermath of his time with his father, not realizing that a new threat has come in to finish the job.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead, Matthew Casey/Jeff Clarke, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Tier One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lost

It had been almost 24 hours since Tier One had rescued their friend, brother, and sergeant, and the omega had yet to say anything. Apart from the three words Jay said to Mouse in the clearing, Jay had been completely silent. He slept on Mouse for the whole journey back to Chicago, only waking up when Mouse set him down on the couch in the alpha’s apartment. He fell asleep again despite the pain of Conner cleaning, stitching and dressing the multiple cuts his father had given him.

* * *

Trip and Luke had slipped out while the omega slept to give intelligence the rundown on their injured detective. They were pissed, it was understandable.

“Where is he?” Antonio asked.

“Mouse’s apartment getting his wounds tended to by Conner.” Trips answers.

“Good”

“And the asshole?” Voight growls.

“We got him, he’ll get what he deserves, and more.” Luke says in a deadly tone.

“I want a turn.” Voight says.

“Me too.” Alvin says, stepping forward.

“We’ll see what I can do, but you might not get the chance.” Trip says in a tone that promises vengeance and violence.

“I doubt he’ll survive what we have planned for him.” Luke says.

“He’d better not.” Voight growls.

* * *

Back at Mouse’s apartment, the remaining members of Tier One were discussing the best way to help their brother. 

“He needs to know that we’re here for him.” Andrew says.

“But crowding him will only make it worse.” Mouse says.

“And who knows what state his mind will be in when he wakes up.” Conner puts in carefully.

Jay starts to wake up, confusion and fear evident in every muscle. The remaining team members take a few steps back, giving their friend some space. When Jay see’s the room full of people, his face goes blank, but his friends can see the look of pure terror behind the mental walls. The Alphas in the room feel the protective instinct inside of them rise, unintentionally, making their scent fill with rage.

In an instant, Jay is scrambling off the couch, dropping to his knees in front of it, head down, hands clasped behind his back.

“Shit.” Conner curses, Jay flinches.

“Everybody, kitchen now, give us some time.” Matt says, before sitting on the ground a few feet in front on Jay’s kneeling form, Conner sitting beside him a few moments later when the other had filed out of the room. 

“We’re not gonna hurt you, okay buddy?” Conner says. No response.

“Can look at me buddy?” Matt asks, Jay hesitates for a second before complying with the request, lifting his head up to look at the other omega.

“Good boy, do you know who we are?” Conner asks tentatively. Jay shakes his head.

“Are you sure?” Conner says. Jay nods.

“That’s okay.” Conner reassures him.

“Do you know how old you are?” Matt asks. Jay doesn’t answer for a few moments, before shaking his head.

“Any guesses?” Matt asks. 

“It’s like somethings missing in my head, I feel like I’m 4, but looking around here, I know that's not right.” Jay says hesitantly, like he was afraid of getting the wrong answer. 

He feels like he’s four years old and his observation powers are already better than most, Matt thinks.

“That’s really good Jay, really good.” Conner reassures the trembling omega.

“How?” Jay whispers, so softly that the other omegas almost didn’t catch it.

“It’s really hard to explain but we’ll try our best.” Conner says.

“Something happened to you a couple of hours ago that caused you to revert back to the time when it happened before, that’s why you don’t remember who we are.” Matt says. 

“What happened?” Jay says meekly, before flinching and dropping his head again.

“It’s okay, you can ask any questions you want, this has to be really confusing for you.” Conner says.

“It was your father, he came back to Chicago to hurt you. He knew he was never going to get to you directly, so he took some hostages and demanded you for them. Being the kind of person you are, you went. After that he took you back to the place he held you when you were younger.” Matt explained.

“Oh.” Jay breathes, processing.

“Yeah.” Matt says.

“We managed to get to you before he did anything beyond foreplay.” Conner says.

“Still not fast enough though, he still stabbed you.” Matt says.

“So how old am I?” 

“Twenty five, you turn 26 in a few months.” Conner says.

“Huh.”

“Trippy, right?” Matt says with a chuckle.

“Yeah.” 

“Do you want anything to eat?” Matt asks after a few minutes of silence. Jay’s eyes shine with hope at the mention of food, but quickly change to fear. 

“I’m okay.” Jay says, his voice giving away the lie.

“Okay, I know I’m hungry though, so I’m gonna go and get some food from the kitchen.” Matt says, getting up and walking through the door.

“Hey Jay.” Conner says softly, trying to gain Jay's attention back from the door that Matt had gone through.

“Yeah.” Jay says, turning back to the surgeon.

“Would it be okay if I take a look at the cuts on your stomach and back, I want to make sure that they’re not infected. But it’s okay if you don’t want me to.” Conner says. 

“Are you a doctor?” Jay asks, hesitantly.

“I am, I’m also a surgeon, and according to my colleagues, the best in chicago.” Conner says with a light laugh.

“But you’re an omega?” Jay says softly.

“Being an omega doesn’t mean anything, doesn’t mean that I can’t do something. If anything, it helps me be better than some of the alphas in my field.” Conner says truthfully.

“How?” 

“I work in the emergency department, where they bring the ambulances. Sometimes there are patients that won’t let alphas near them, even betas, but they still need care. They let me touch them and take care of them because I’m an omega.” 

“I never really thought about it that way.”

“You wanna know who told me that?” Conner asks.

“Who?” 

“You. You told me that many times over the years, everytime I started to doubt myself because of what some people said.”

“Huh.”

**You might see some one shots from me over the next few weeks, I just have to get my ideas in order for this one. Don't worry, I won't abandon this, it just might take awhile.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so fucking long, but I kind of lost my will to write for a little bit, but I have it back now, sort of. So here is the first chapter of Lost, and I'm not going to say anything about when the next one is going to be out because I honestly don't know.
> 
> Comments make my day!
> 
> T1


End file.
